


Asahi is a tired boy and Noya likes to play with his hair

by Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im soft for tired asahi, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie
Summary: Nishinoya should be doing his homework but his sleepy boyfriend is muttering nonsense and he finds that much more interesting. Asahi is also way too tired to function, but it's okay because Noya loves his sleepy idiot.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 69





	Asahi is a tired boy and Noya likes to play with his hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and I overuse the word "lover" but I need to practice writing fluff so here~~

Asahi was slumped over the arm of their couch and mumbling nonsense. Noya was trying, and failing, to do his homework. After a long internal battle he decided that Asahi's incoherent mumbling was much more interesting than Geometry. Noya closed the book and sat next to where Asahi was laying down and watched as his lover fought to keep his eyes open. 

"Asahi!" Noya sang as he tapped on Asahi's bun, silently asking to play with his hair.

"Noya" Asahi mumbled and gave a small nod before having his head pulled gently onto Noya's lap.

Noya carefully pulled Asahi's hair out of the tight bun it was in and watched as the long brown waves fell out of place. Noya ran his hand across Asahi's scalp before gently massaging his head. Asahi hummed in approval as Noya let himself place gentle kisses along his lover's neck and head.

"You're so beautiful" Noya thought out loud, making Asahi blush and smile before covering his face with his hands. Noya pulled his lover's hands off of his face and kissed his cheek before planting small kisses on each of Asahi's hands. Noya continued to comb his hands through Asahi's long brown hair. He wouldn't admit it but he hated talking, people lie too easily. With actions you can see the sincerity, that's why whenever possible he would latch onto Asahi.

"Noya" Asahi hummed softly. 

"I'm not Noya, I'm God" Noya corrected before planting a kiss at the small of Asahi's back.

"I love you" 

Noya leaned forward so he could see his lover's face better. Asahi looked so comfortable, eyes lidded, lips slightly parted, and strands of brown hair perfectly framing his face.

"Love, you can't fall asleep here." Noya reminded him as he pulled his hands out of his lover's hair. "Come on, let's go to bed"

Asahi whined and sat upright next to Noya, who pulled his lover's hand as he got up. Asahi followed in suit, resting his head on Noya's as they walked to their bedroom, dragging his feet and complaining the whole way. Asahi flopped onto the bed, practically falling asleep right then and there. Noya followed and crawled into bed next to his lover quickly being enveloped by his half asleep boyfriend’s arms. Noya placed gentle kisses down Asahi’s jawline. Slowly trailing down to his neck and lingering for a moment to take in his lover’s cinnamon scent. He continued to plant kisses across his neck and lowering to his collarbones, he gently traced the muscle and bone that made up his giant, lovable boyfriend.

“Goodnight, Asahi” Noya hummed before closing his eyes. “I love you more than you know”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my attempt at writing something this soft. Sorry you had to read it lmao~


End file.
